


【蟲奇異30日系列第14天】Aria

by raven_sl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_sl/pseuds/raven_sl
Summary: 他們的故事線第一次與對方的交集的時候，大概是世界即將毀滅的前……五分鐘？





	【蟲奇異30日系列第14天】Aria

**Author's Note:**

> ＊雙特工AU，也可以當作不可能的任務paro。  
> ＊Peter與他的最佳拍檔Stephen，在從未相見的情況下、第一次產生交集就成功拯救了世界。  
> ＊蟲奇異30日之第20天

　　他們的故事線第一次與對方的交集的時候，大概是世界即將毀滅的前……五分鐘？  
　　沒有人記得了，因為實際上最後世界並沒有毀滅。  
　　CIA總部的內勤大約是世界上屈指可數安全等級高到不可思議的工作，畢竟那些恐怖份子們繞過層層的外勤特務直接來炸CIA的可能性還是無限趨近於零。身為一個技術宅，在這裡破解或修復一些文件，的確讓Peter感到如魚得水。他的工作能力向來很好，在所有特工組織的內勤裡也算得上首屈一指的。  
　　他總是老老實實的完成上層交代的所有任務，每天跟一份又一份的文件、磁碟（不敢相信這個年代了居然還有機密資料放在磁碟裡）、加密訊號奮鬥，同事們都下班了他還在堅持把份內的事情做完，簡直是美利堅合眾國的好勞模典範，他想他大概是特工內勤中的潔西卡．崔斯坦。  
　　事情總是來的很猝不及防，某天深夜Peter也一如既往的在加班，這時他絕對沒有想到、那通反射性接起來的電話居然會在某種程度上深刻的改變了他的一生。  
　　「Hello……」  
　　『謝天謝地你接了電話。』一個略顯疲憊的嗓音從話筒的另一端傳來。  
　　低音、磁性，還有一點要不是過渡期還在試著轉換而殘留、就是累到無法維持美式口音而透漏出來的英國腔，Peter很肯定自己不認識這個男人，這一瞬間他的腦袋是完全當機的、不知道該掛斷尋求別的支援還是就這麼聽下去──但出乎他意料的是，對方也很肯定他並不認識這個不知該說是倒楣還是幸運才接到他電話的年輕內勤。  
　　『我隨機從CIA應該存在的分機號碼裡挑出了一個來撥，放心我不是什麼可疑人士。只是如果我沒有來得及阻止這顆核彈發射，可能明天的頭條就是……不，也許明天連頭條都不會有了。』他帶著有點開玩笑的口吻，以戲謔的語氣說道。不過Peter卻莫名的覺得這男人說的話一定是千真萬確的，假如他現在把電話給掛了那很可能五分鐘後世界就是毀於一旦：『你是CIA的內勤技術員嗎？我需要你幫個忙。』  
　　「啊、呃，對，我是。」Peter在問題被拋回自己身上的時候，雖然還有些慌張、但他突然就知道該怎麼做了，他連忙把待機模式中的電腦調回使用狀態、還灌了一大口的咖啡：「先生請問您是……噢我在做什麼，現在哪是問這個的時候。這個才對──我該怎麼幫你拯救世界？」  
　　『我屬於一個叫做Impossible Mission Force的小組，或者說，曾經屬於。多虧我們的Leader差點炸了巴黎市政廳，剩下的我想身為CIA的一位半夜還在加班的好員工你該知道。沒事沒事，你問了一個很棒的問題，我不可否認半夜打一通加密線路電話到美國的國家情報機關裡的是個帶有英國口音的陌生人、他大概就是個大壞蛋的可能性。事實上我正在拖延時間順便讓自己保持清醒，我的情況並不是很好，我平常話沒有這麼多的。』  
　　「你需要醫療協……」  
　　『不用。』男人斬釘截鐵地給了一個否定的答案。  
　　「那我該怎麼稱呼你？神奇先生嗎？」Peter也是哭笑不得啊，怎麼他這種時候還能有餘裕開玩笑啊？  
　　『很近了，不如你叫我Mr. Strange吧。總之我需要你給我指路，親愛的。麻煩幫我定位一下這個地址，聽好了──』  
　　隨後那邊就開始唸了一長串的複雜城市、街道、門牌，唸得Peter腦袋都快暈了，中間差點記錯幾個號碼。不過總歸他還是完成了把這串地址輸入到訂位系統裡的動作；這時才想起他忘記先登出自己的帳號了，但轉念一想這攸關世界存亡、而且拜託他幫忙的人有很好聽的聲音，就算了吧，頂多他換份工作，不知道MI6還缺不缺人？  
　　「Mr. Strange，」Peter一邊在系統上做著細部微調，一邊還想著他可能需要幫忙話筒對面的人集中注意力而一邊試圖搭話：「你給我的這串地址絕對不是英文對不對？你有沒有想過要是今天接電話的人聽不懂中文該怎麼辦？」  
　　『你既然都敢把這通電話聽到這裡了，我相信就應該沒有什麼事情可以難倒你了吧，小內勤。』Strange調笑道，但下一秒他就馬上切回了正經的工作模式：『定位好了嗎？現在請你把我當成RPG人物一樣，遠端操控我該怎麼走到那裡。對，不用擔心你給的指示多麼光怪陸離，我會盡全力達成。就算我真的做不到，我也會找替代方法、總而言之就是現在我全身心都是屬於你的。時間緊急，快。』  
　　Peter覺得在這種時候因為一句已經不想掩飾而完全暴露的優雅英國腔所說出來的我屬於你而感到心動的自己真是無藥可救了。  
　　但好在他還記得自己該做什麼，Peter回過神來趕緊又將注意力放到螢幕上。他看著一大堆雖然看得懂但是在這種時候讓他很頭痛的中文街道名稱有點懵逼，而且他一點都不想知道為什麼這個地方會有這麼多的三民路跟中正路。於是他選擇的方案真的就是當個簡單暴力的玩家，只給最低限度的指示：「往右。」  
　　耳機裡傳來疾速奔跑的聲音，Peter幾乎可以在腦中勾勒出一幅模糊的景象。一位渾身浴血的特工──或許是中年，但挺英俊──正在台北的街頭奔馳，這簡直像極了科幻片拍攝現場。Peter可以清楚的感受到自己的血液正在沸騰，他對這項深夜意外的秘密任務感到特別的興奮。  
　　「下一個十字路口往左！」Peter及時發出了一個新的指示。  
　　『真是謝謝你沒有讓我施展我那徒手劈樹的獨家技能。』話筒裡傳來一句像是諷刺但更像是在玩笑的回應。  
　　接下來Peter又一路給他指著離目的地最短的各種捷徑，有時候Strange的動作會突然停個幾秒，但又馬上詢問Peter下一步該怎麼走。Peter也盡量對耳機裡一些奇怪的聲響充耳不聞，他知道那位的確很符合Strange這個稱號的特工先生可以克服這點小小的困難──但他的系統裡並沒有辦法顯示那兒有什麼奇怪的路障，所以當這一次Strange停下來的時間超出剛才的每一次的時候，Peter就忍不住開始擔心對方了。  
　　「Mr. Strange are you all right ?!」Peter的擔心指數如果可以量化，此刻大概就快要突破天際了。  
　　『Not exactly.』Strange的聲音聽起來有點古怪，但總之他的答案聽上去應該是還行。只是下一秒他丟還給Peter的反饋，差點讓他現在唯一可以依靠的技術後勤把咖啡給碰倒到主機上：『Well, I’m jumping out a window, darling.』  
　　「Oh……Ummm……Good Luck ?」這句祝福Peter說得非常沒底氣，因為他不確定自己該先為對方要從一棟大樓的窗戶跳到另一棟大樓、還是對方居然喊自己Darling這兩件事的哪一件感到震驚，索性給了一個在此刻應該滿受用的答案。  
　　語落的同時，他聽到了一聲應該還算安全的落地聲。Peter忍不住為IMF小組的這些外勤特工們讚嘆不已，要換他去跳的話可能在中途就墜樓了、好一點的情況下大概他的腿在到達對面時應該會迎來一個粉碎性骨折。  
　　「嘿等等特工先生，Mr. Strange，Whatever，別跳大樓了走下面！下面離你的目的地要近些，你定位的地方是一間只能容納一百名觀眾的藝術小劇場，而他本身是一棟只有兩層樓高的建築！」Peter迅速的從另一台主機──他同事的，不過入侵那麼簡單的密碼簡直輕而易舉──的資料查詢系統中查明了Strange現在要去的到底是什麼樣的地方，並在乾脆把電話開了免提以後、繼續提供他的指路引導：「下樓後右轉！」  
　　『我下樓了，』Strange那邊在一大串接連而來的下階梯的敲擊地面聲響後終於消停了一下：『但右邊是死巷。』  
　　「……抱歉看反了。」Peter立刻調整了自己的坐姿，終於又回歸到正確的方位角：「左邊直走，在第二個路口右轉，直走就可以到達你的目的地！」  
　　『謝了，Man in the chair.』在濃濃的疲憊中，卻不難察覺到這句話裡的真誠。Strange的腳步聲一直沒有停下，經過了這麼高強度的運動他居然還能用那麼輕鬆的口吻跟Peter閒聊，此時內勤Parker先生簡直對話筒另一端的「奇異先生」是真的感到五體投地的佩服。  
　　「你叫什麼名字？」Peter在掛電話前臨時起意，他知道這個舉動一點都不妥、或許他們正被監聽？但他管不了那麼多了，他就是想知道他這位深夜的神祕來電者到底是誰：「呃或許我，我能給你一個，比較正式一點的行前祝福？」  
　　『……如果這個祝福可以再早一點，而不是在核彈發射前的一分二十秒的話，我會很感激你。』那邊遲疑了一下，最後嘆了口氣：『Stephen。』  
　　「OK, Stephen.」Peter重述了一次這個雖然有些平凡卻帶了神奇魔力的名字，然而在他意識到一分二十秒代表著什麼的時候，他趕緊當機立斷的反應：「See ya, Stephen! Don’t die!」  
　　接著在Stephen能夠反應什麼以前，Peter趕緊單方面的把通話給切斷了。  
　　從他能夠在這張桌子前發呆坐到凌晨五點都活得好好的情況下，估計那邊那位地球彼端的特工先生大概是成功拯救世界了。  
　　那天稍晚他下班回家，見到他Aunt May的第一句話就是：我想去考外勤特工，別阻止我。  
　　差點把他嬸嬸給嚇得半死。  
　　三個月後在長官的宣佈下，IMF小組恢復了職位。  
　　在意氣風發的Tony Stark、Thor Odinson等人背後，他看到了一個明顯傷勢跟其他人比要更重一些、靠著牆角站立的男人。  
　　他才知道原來那個人在跟自己隔空對談的時候，居然身上已經負了一大堆反正聽起來就絕對不是能夠在兩棟大樓間進行跳躍的重傷。  
　　等到人潮散去、一個人都不剩以後，他卻還站在那裡──他也還靠著牆倚在那兒，以著一種看破世俗紅塵的態度，但看向年輕男孩的目光卻是那麼的火熱。  
　　「Hi？」Peter主動湊上前去打了招呼：「Peter……」  
　　「Parker.」那個男人──Stephen Strange，他卻幫Peter把他的姓氏給接下去了，還帶著一抹早就料到了的笑容。  
　　「……你怎麼查到我的？」Peter伸出去的手也不知道該不該收回來，一時有些茫然。  
　　「Impossible Mission Force從來都不是叫假的。Darling.」Stephen挑眉。  
　　突然Peter好像知道自己該怎麼做了。  
　　他一把拽過了Stephen的手，在最輕卻能確保對方被拉過來而不讓傷口裂開的力度下，將人扯入了自己的懷裡。  
　　然後Peter就這樣捧起Stephen的臉給他一個纏綿的深吻。  
　　要不是這裡還是CIA的總部，估計他們可以直接做起一些糟糕的事情來──雖然在有攝像監視器的房間裡來一個法式熱吻似乎就已經足夠糟糕了。  
　　「這身手不像一個做內勤的人該有的。」半晌兩人分開後，Stephen的第一句話居然是這個。  
　　「我在外勤訓練中途偷跑出來的。」Peter眨了眨眼：「像不像偷情？」  
　　而這又是另一個故事的開端。


End file.
